


like michael

by spiraleyezd (Billie_Tyler)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Tyler/pseuds/spiraleyezd
Summary: short prosetry thing about sashadistortion and identity
Relationships: Sasha James/Helen Richardson, Sasha James/The Spiral, sasha james/the distortion
Kudos: 8





	like michael

helen laughs like michael and smiles like michael and softens for sasha like michael regardless of her being much spikier now

she's got a yellow door like michael. it feels right. the inside is decorated differently, but the swirling maddening wallpaper still cycles through the same hues.

helen wonders about hill top road aloud, musing like michael, pacing like michael, questioning like michael. though helen is much different now. she's more confident. she's not someone freshly betrayed.  
she's someone better now, newer, happier, more in one peace.

she's different from michael in that the edges of her mouth curl different wrong way than a humans does. she's different in that her nails are painted.

she's different in that she keeps it warmer than comfortable in the hallways, as opposed to cooler than comfortable. she's different in a million different ways and in those ways she was not and never has been michael and in the same time,  
every single one of those traits is ample proof that she always will be


End file.
